la vida es un cuento y el suyo esta mal escrito
by susyh
Summary: siempre la leyeron cuentos de hadas cuando era pequeña como a todos las niñas pequeñas, pero todo lo que ocurre en ellos no ocurre en la realidad y eso ya lo sabe... entra y lee las comparaciones de la pelirroja protagonista.
1. ¿La vida es un cuento? el primer beso

**Ola!!! Estaba recogiendo los libros de cuando era pequeña de mi cuarto cuando se me ocurrió esta historia de mi pareja favorita de la nueva generación de Harry Potter, jeje.**

**Espero que os guste y que no me haya quedado un final (o todo el fic) muy cursi.**

**Dejen reviews para saber si gustó o no.**

**Bessoss**

**Por cierto Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenece a JK y lo que no reconozcais del fic es mio (es poco).**

**LA VIDA ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS Y EL MIO ESTÁ MAL ESCRITO**

**El primer beso**

_Crecí escuchando todo tipo de cuentos en el que el bien gana al mal, el príncipe azul rescata a la princesa del malvado dragón o la salva de un sueño profundo y en el que todos tienen un final feliz con el príncipe y la princesa juntos._

_Pero eso solo se da en los cuentos, pues en la vida real la chica se enamora del chico equivocado el cual toda su familia ve como un malvado dragón y del que se tiene que deshacer para que la pobre princesa no caiga en sus horribles brazos y cerca de su familia, que no es muy querida por la mayor parte de la gente. _

_En la vida real la pareja de enamorados se tiene que esconder de las miradas curiosas, los murmullos de las cotillas y los golpes por parte de los primos y hermano de la chica._

_**Ya estoy cansado de todo esto**__ – comenta un rubio tras separarse de los labios de su novia – __**si me tengo que pegar con ellos o retarles a un duelo por mí no hay problema.**_

_**Pero yo te quiero de una pieza**__ – dice la pelirroja cogiendo a su novio por la corbata para atraerle hacia ella y así poder besarle otra vez, como le gustaba ese chico._

_**Rose…**__ - dijo al separarse con gran esfuerzo de ella - __**¿yo te avergüenzo?**__ – preguntó el chico mirando a los ojos de la chica para poder ver su reacción._

_**¡Claro que no!**__ – gritó con el ceño fruncido – __**pero ya viste como se puso mi primo cuando se enteró que nos besamos en Navidad… y eso que solo fue porque caímos bajo un muérdago mágico**__ – se explicó._

Al chico se le vino a la mente ese momento y consiguió esbozar una sonrisa.

**FLASH BACK**

_**Ya te dije Malfoy que yo no te tiré el caldero a propósito, fue un error **_– decía una pelirroja Gryffindor casi corriendo a su próxima clase y evitando al Slytherin que solo la estaba molestando.

_**Weasly de verdad piensas que me lo voy a creer **_– comentó el chico – _**llevas intentando superarme en pociones desde el primer curso y todavía no lo has conseguido y has visto tu oportunidad hoy cuando me he acercado al armario de los ingredientes.**_

La chica paró en seco haciendo que el chico no pudiera parar a tiempo y chocase con ella – _**mil veces te he dicho que no y tú sigues igual, que estás en sexto curso por favor, ¡madura!**_ – gritó la chica girándose hacia el rubio.

El chico solo bufó y cuando ella intentó alejarse lo antes posible de él se dio cuenta de que no podía moverse - _**¿pero qué…? **_– pero antes de decir nada vio que el chico miraba interesado al techo así que le imitó y vio un pequeño muérdago sobre ellos – _**mierda… se me había olvidado que ya han empezado a decorar el castillo con esa cosa… **_- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase la interrumpieron.

_**Si esto era lo que querías**_– comenzó a decir señalando el muérdago – _**solo tenías que decirlo pelirroja…**_

_**No me llames pelirroja, tengo nombre ¿sabes?**_– dijo indignada, pero no surtió mucho efecto pues el chico seguía con su sonrisa de superioridad mirándola desde arriba, ya que era media cabeza más alto que ella.

Se hizo un silencio en el que ambos solo se miraban, pero no se podía decir que fuera una mirada de odio, pero tampoco de amor, solo era una mirada de… inseguridad.

Scorpius se estaba acercando a Rose hasta que ella giró su cara - _**¿Qué haces?**_– consiguió preguntar con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_**Tú qué crees… no me quiero quedar aquí toda la vida y tampoco quiero irme apestando a lo que sea que le hayan puesto a este**_– refiriéndose a la pequeña ramita verde con un lazo rojo situada sobre ellos.

Y tras esas palabras él posó las manos sobre el rostro de la chica y se acercó lentamente viendo como la Gryffindor cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar, al principio solo fue un simple roce, pero cuando Rose pasó sus brazos por detrás de su cuello él bajo sus manos a su cintura y así profundizar el beso, aún suave y lento.

_**¡Qué estás haciendo!**_– exclamó un chico de ojos verdes y pelo color azabache con el uniforme de Gryffindor.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_**Ese fue nuestro primer beso**__ – comentó el chico mientras la pelirroja asentía._

_**Pero no el último**__ – dijo Rose con una sonrisa pícara y tras posar otro beso en los labios de su novio se separó, se colocó la falda y se abrochó los dos botones de arriba de su blusa – __**tengo clase de transformaciones, luego te veo donde siempre.**_

_**Donde siempre**__ – repitió Scorpius guiñándole un ojo a su novia la cual le respondió con una sonrisa y veía como salía con cuidado del aula vacía del cuarto piso fijándose de que no hubiera nadie, para así él minutos después salir no sin antes colocarse su rubio pelo y abrochándose su camisa._

_Al caer la noche una Gryffindor salía con cuidado del castillo en dirección al lago lo más lejos posible de allí lejos de cualquiera que quisiera interponerse entre ellos. Cuando llegó le vio allí sentado bajo un árbol con la mirada perdida._

_**Te estaba esperando**__ – dijo el rubio al escuchar acercarse a su novia y con una sonrisa en su rostro._

_**Y yo necesitaba verte**__ – se acercó hasta él y se agachó para sentarse entre sus piernas._

_**Yo te extrañaba**__ – susurró el rubio al oído de la pelirroja para después pasar hasta su cuello y empezar a dar pequeños besos en él._

_**Y yo…**__ - consiguió decir la chica tras un esfuerzo._

_**Te quiero…**__ - susurró esta vez girándola para darla un beso en la frente, cuando se separó vio como ella abría los ojos, a la luz de la luna se veía como una muñequita de porcelana y tenía miedo de romperla._

_**No tanto como yo…**__ - dijo ella mirando esos ojos grises tan profundos que conseguían imnotizarla._

_Y así comenzaron los te quiero, las palabras dulces por parte de él y los mimos._

_Ella siempre escuchó que la vida es un cuento de hadas, pero el suyo estaba mal escrito, porque no sabía desde cuando la princesa tenía que luchar junto al príncipe contra todo el mundo, o esconderse para poder estar juntos…_

_Lo que si sabía era que ese chico al que besaba no era ningún horrible dragón como pensaba su familia, sino el más apuesto príncipe que había conocido y al que más quería, y con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida, como los finales felices que le leían cuando era pequeña._

**FIN**

_Para aclarar lo del muérdago mágico quiero decir que cuando una pareja se posa bajo ella provoca que se haga un hechizo por el que la pareja no podrá salir de debajo de él hasta que se bese o tras tres intentos de salir por parte de ellos sin besarse pero provocando que les rocíe un olor horrible durante todo el día._

_Espero que os haya gustado y como pido arriba: déjenme un review x fissss, da igual k sea para decir que es horrible, solo quiero saber que opinan._

_GRACIASS!!!!_


	2. ¿la vida es un cuento? el 1er encuentro

**Ola!! No estaba segura de continuar este fic porque no me imaginaba una conti pero como me lo pedisteis me hizo ilusión y me estrujé la cabeza para seguirlo, espero que os guste.**

**Gracias x los reviews del antiguo capi a: Dilz, MakiMalfoy, anni425, LuniiTa May y SMagicRose, en serio ^^ me alegro de que os guste, espero que este tambien. **

**Déjenme reviews x fiii.**

**Por cierto Harry Potter y todo su mundo pertenece a JK (K SUERTE)**

**LA VIDA ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS Y EL MIO ESTÁ MAL ESCRITO**

**El primer encuentro**

_Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que le vi, fue en el anden antes de subir al expresso de Hogwarts, a primera vista se notaba que pertenecía a una familia de alto nivel y que era de sangre pura, pero lo que más me llamó la atención de él fue su pelo rubio y esos ojos grises que sentí que me atravesaban cuando me miró, fue una mirada rápida pero una mirada que me incitó a conocerle más y sobre todo cuando escuché de la boca de mi padre que no me hiciera amiga suya y que le superara en todo, ¿por qué todos los niños hacen lo contrario de lo que le dicen sus padres?_

_Pero nunca pensé que ese primer encuentro que tanto ansiaba acabaría como cuando mi padre se encuentra una araña, ¡horrible!_

**FLASH BACK**

Todo en su primer día iba muy mal, se había quedado dormida algo no muy común en ella, pero si muy común cuando cierta pelirroja por culpa de los nervios no durmió nada y por lo tanto tampoco descansó que eso acaba con un cansancio tan grande que no consiguió escuchar el despertador muggle que le regaló su madre y así quedarse dormida e ir "con la hora pegada al culo" a su primera clase.

Iba tan tranquila cuando torció una esquina y aumentó el paso lo que provocó que chocara con cierto rubio que también llegaba tarde, provocando que se le cayeran los libros a él, pero la pelirroja se giró y alcanzó a decir - _**lo siento**_- y volver la vista al frente para continuar con su carrera, sin fijarse de quien fue aquel pobre que se interpuso en su carrera.

Al final llegó a tiempo a clase a tiempo, la compartía con Slytherin y pude oír que alguien llegaba tarde cuando escuchó la puerta de la clase y que no era de su casa debido a que el profesor le quitó cinco puntos a Slytherin, no se giró para ver quien era pero notó como unos ojos se clavaban sobre ella durante toda la clase.

Al terminar la clase se lo tomó con calma para recoger sus cosas, pues a la hora siguiente tenía hora libre y aunque solo hubieran pasado dos horas encerrada en esa clase necesitaba un descanso, no podía con ella misma por culpa de los nervios de la noche anterior, pero cuando estaba a punto de irse notó que alguien la tomaba del brazo y la giraba bruscamente.

_**Por tu culpa he llegado tarde - **_regañaba el rubio a la pelirroja, pero esta solo hizo una mueca.

_**¿Por mi qué? - **_exclamó indignada, ese era el rubio de la estación, no se acordaba de su nombre pero su apellido era Malfoy.

_**Me empujaste en el pasillo y me atrasé recogiendo los libros que me hiciste tirar - **_contestó el chico que tenía el ceño fruncido.

_**Lo siento - **_contestó sonrojándose y agachando la cabeza debido al recuerdo que acababa de provocarle aquel muchacho enfadado que parecía que le quería lanzar un crucio.

_**Eso ya no me sirve pelirroja - **_contestó el chico soltándola y comenzando su camino a la próxima clase, pero esa última palabra pronunciada por su boca la hizo reaccionar.

_**Seré pelirroja, pero no seré torpe y borde, RUBIO - **_alcanzó a decir antes de que saliera por la puerta y enfatizando la palabra rubio _**- porque tengo nombre, ¿sabes? - **_terminó por fin viendo como se giraba sobre sus talones y recorría otra vez el mismo camino hasta llegar a ella.

_**Solo soy borde con las personas que se lo merecen soy torpe si alguien con menos equilibrio y que tiene dos pies izquierdos a la hora de correr se choca conmigo - **_y tras su contestación volvió a intentar salir de esa clase para dirigirse a la siguiente _**- ¡ah! Por cierto me encanta mi pelo rubio - **_gritó el chico desde la puerta mientras se tocaba el pelo haciendo que se le revolviera pero provocando que quedase más revuelto y menos formal, pero igual de guapo contando que solo era un chico de 11 años.

A partir de ese momento supo que su padre tenía razón y que ese Malfoy era la peor de las peores ratas de ese colegio y el simple hecho de mirarle sería un privilegio para él.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Desde luego ese encuentro no es el que se da en los cuentos de hadas, y no era el encuentro que me esperaba por mucho que mi padre dijera que los Malfoy no eran buena gente._

_En los cuentos de hadas cuando el príncipe ve a la princesa se que queda prendado de su belleza y en algunos casos de su voz, pero eso no va en mi caso. Después él se acerca y ella ve algo en su mirada que hace que tenga mariposas en el estómago y tras eso ambos se declaran el amor mutuo que sienten._

_¡Ja! Eso si que hace gracia, eso en la vida real no puede suceder, por lo menos en mi vida real, porque ni en el primer encuentro, ni el segundo en el gran comedor, ni el tercero en el pasillo… ni los otros muchos encuentros, en los que él aparecía de la nada y yo le contestaba, hasta el encuentro de la navidad de sexto, ese sí que fue inesperado pero definitivamente el mejor de todos._

_**¿Qué lees? **_- preguntó un chico a la espalda de las pelirroja la cual estaba apoya en el tronco de un árbol junto al lago.

_**Un libro **_- contestó sonrojada mientras cerraba y escondía con disimulo a su espalda, lo que provocó que el rubio enarcara una ceja y la mirara con curiosidad.

_**¿Y de qué trata? **_- preguntó curioso.

_**De nada importante **_- contestó encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia a la pregunta y por sobre todo para que no siguiera preguntando.

_**Claro… **_- hablaba como si le diera la razón a un loco y para que no se diera cuenta de lo que iba hacer, se iba a enfadar pero no le duraría mucho, así que sacó su varita y dijo - _**accio libro **_- y tras esas palabras que hicieron que la pelirroja abriera los ojos como platos después de que el libro saliera de su espalda para caer en las manos del chico, que no se esperaba para nada ese tipo de libros en las manos de su novia, y se puso a ojearlo.

_**Scorpius… **_- susurró sonrojada - _**¿me devuelves mi libro? **_- preguntó extendiendo la mano para recibir su libro de vuelta, pero el chico no hizo caso.

_**¿Por qué leías este libro? **_- preguntó aún ojeándolo - _**pensaba que decías que eran cosa de críos y que no tenían ningún sentido y nada de realismo **_- finalizó entregándoselo.

_**Sí… es lo que pienso pero hay una parte de este que me llama la atención **_- no conseguía tranquilizarse y su sonrojo era muy evidente - _**y me ha hecho pensar… **_- no sabía como continuar - _**¿te acuerdas nuestro primer encuentro? **_- preguntó tranquilizándose.

_**En el andén antes de subir al expresso de Hogwarts, ¿por qué? **_- preguntó sin entender y sentándose junto a ella.

_**No **_- dijo negando la cabeza - _**eso en sí no fue un encuentro **_- dijo pensando en ese momento - _**me refiero la primera vez que… a ver un encuentro, cuando nos hablamos o… **_- intentaba explicarse, pues estaba dudando. _"¿el primer encuentro en el andén con una simple mirada? Si es que se le puede llamar así, era una ojeada de un segundo, ¿ese era nuestro primer encuentro?"_

_**Te refieres a la primera vez que llegue tarde a clase porque cierta pelirroja despistada me empujó y me tiró los libros **_- dijo el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos.

_**Es que… yo me refería a la vez que me gritaste en la clase… **_- el rubio sonrió - _**sí porque cierta pelirroja te tiró los libros al suelo y llegaste tarde a clase **_- finalizó sacándole la lengua de forma infantil.

_**Bueno ese fue un encuentro… si, algo… desastroso **_- tardó buscando una palabra que explicara ese momento - _**pero yo creo que el primero fue cuando me empujaste en el pasillo cuando te vi correr y sonrojada cuando me pediste disculpas aunque me dejaste allí con los libros por el suelo, me llamaste la tensión en el anden con esos ojos marrones y luego en el pasillo así que decidí ir a hablar contigo en clase pero se me fue la mano, un poco…**_ - explicó con su sonrisa pícara por eso último que dijo.

_**Pero… **_- intentó contradecir la chica.

_**En este libro **_- interrumpió señalando el libro antes de dejarla hablar pues sabía lo que iba a decir - he visto que el chico ese…

_**El príncipe **_- interrumpió Rose.

_**Ese**_ - rodó los ojos Scorpius - _**ve a la chica y se acerca a ella porque digamos que le llamó la atención, ¿no? **_- preguntó mirándola a los ojos - _**pues eso es lo que pasó conmigo, te vi en el pasillo y tuve que acercarme a ti para conocerte, pero me parece que no acabó como en el libro **_- concluyó viendo la cara de la chica que no era muy fácil de descifrar en ese momento lo que estaba pensando, hasta que sonrió.

_**Es que mi vida no es cuento de hadas **_- finalizó para besar dulcemente a su novio el cual no se quejó ni un poquito.

_Puede que mi primer encuentro no fuera tan horrible como pensara, porque al fin y al cabo todo ello acabó en lo que me pasa ahora, es decir, que estoy con el chico que más quiero y aunque no lo sepa todo el mundo a mi si me basta con saber que a él le pasa lo mismo que a mí._

**FIN**

**Bueno, espero que este bien y os guste, me ha costado hacerlo y he tardado mucho en escribirlo y subirlo…**

**Si gusta ya tengo una idea para dos capis más, así que dejad reviews ya sean buenos o malos para hacerme una idea de que tal voy.**

**Bss**

**Y gracias x leer!!!!**


	3. ¿La vida es un cuento? el 1ºen enterarse

Ola!! Gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic, me alegro de k os guste y los reviews me animan muxo ^^. Pero creo k solo hare este y uno o dos capis más porque no me lo imaginaba muy largo y no tengo muchas ideas.

Iba a terminar este capi antes pero tuve problemas personales (mi novio se ha convertido en mi exnovio…) y no tenía muxos ánimos para seguir con un fic romántico.

Pero al final lo hice más largo por tardarme tanto, a ver si no me kedo muy mal.

Spero k este capi tambien os guste y como digo siempre… Dejenme reviews x fiiii. GRACIAS X LEER!!!

LA VIDA ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS Y EL MIO ESTÁ MAL ESCRITO

El primero en enterarse y fastidiarlo todo…

_**Todo iba tan bien… dentro de todo lo bien que puede ir teniendo un novio en secreto del cual si mi padre se enterara de su apellido estaría desheredada por su parte porque estoy segura que mi madre lo conseguiría digerir tarde o temprano pero también estaría de camino a Beaxbatons lo que se tarde en decir "Portus" para crear un traslador…**_

_**Acababa de terminar las clases porque empezaron las vacaciones de navidad y a mi pesar tenía que abandonar Hogwarts para irme a casa con mi gran familia numerosa y dejando atrás a Scorpius, me prometió que me escribiría todos los días y así lo hizo, pero fue un gran error, por que en la madriguera puedes llegar a tener de todo como mucha comida por parte de la abuela Molly, cariño por parte de mis familiares, bromas por parte de Fred… de todo menos privacidad, y eso gracias a mi querido primo James.**_

_**Las vacaciones iban como siempre y bastante bien, recibí el regalo de Scorpius la noche de navidad a escondidas de miradas curiosas y conseguí quedar dos veces con él con la excusa de quedar con mi amiga Vicky en el callejón Diagon, pero noté que todo iba mal cuando volvimos al expresso de Hogwarts y el comportamiento de James era agoviante y no muy amistoso, lo tuve detrás de mí todo el viaje y no me pude encontrar con Scor, todo a partir de ahí empezó a ir mal.**_

**FLASH BACK**

Acababan de llegar a Hogwarts y cierto moreno iba como perro guardián detrás de su prima. La acompañó todo el camino en el tren, la esperó mientras se ponía el uniforme pues el ya lo llevaba puesto, fue con ella en el carruaje hasta Hogwarts, la acompañó hasta la sala de Gryffindor y esperó a que bajara de su cuarto, no se movió ni un centímetro desde que la vio desaparecer por las escaleras hasta que volvió aparecer por ellas.

_**¿Dónde vas? **_- preguntó situándose frente a ella.

_**Pues al Gran Salón para comer **_- mintió Rose, llevaba bastante tiempo sin ver a su rubio preferido y quería buscarle.

_**Rose… todavía no es hora **_- comentó el moreno sin parar de mirar a los ojos de su prima.

_**¿ah no? **_- intentó disimular _- __**pues no se… se me hizo eterno colocar mis cosas en el cuarto y pensé que ya era hora, en fin, entonces me voy a la biblioteca para adelantar trabajos…**_- dijo intentando sacarse a su primo de encima y dirigiéndose a la salida.

_**Te acompaño **_- contestó el moreno al instante, que provocó que su prima parara en seco y se girara a verle.

_**Que… ¡¿Qué?! **_- harta, así estaba, harta de tener a su primo pegada a ella, _pero ¿Qué le pasa? ¿No tiene vida? _Pensaba la gryffindor_- __**James, he dicho que voy a la biblioteca, a ese lugar tan grande con libros al cual no te acercas ni aunque te paguen **_**-** explicó exasperada y deseosa de que cambiara de opinión.

_**Ya lo sé **_- asintió.

Rose bufó - _**voy a mi cuarto por mis cosas **_- anunció subiendo otra vez por las escaleras.

Cuando regresó tenía la pequeña esperanza de que su primo no estuviera en la sala común, que se hubiera replanteado eso de ir a la biblioteca, no era su lugar preferido así que seguro que se había ido, pero no, ahí estaba esperándola sentado en el sofá.

_**¿ya? **_- preguntó James y esta solo asintió, todas sus esperanzas y ganas de ver a Scorpius se fueron por un tubo cuando veía a su primo a centímetros de ella para ir a la biblioteca.

Se dirigieron a la biblioteca en sumo silencio, cuando llegaron se sentaron y se dispusieron a hacer sus trabajos, o por lo menos Rose quien se encaminó a una estantería en busca de libros para su trabajo de Transformaciones, mientras que James buscó algún libro de Quidditch. Ya habían pasado 20 minutos, productivos para Rose y largos, muy largos para James, eran los únicos allí, claro que nadie en su sano juicio se acercaría a la biblioteca el primer día después de las vacaciones de navidad nada más llegar a Hogwarts, y cuando este pensamiento pasaba por la cabeza de el chico la puerta se abrió y apareció un rubio con la túnica de Slytherin, Rose no levantó la cabeza hasta que su primo se movió incómodo en la silla al lado suyo y le vio, iba con un par de pergaminos y se sentó en una mesa que estaba al alcance de su vista.

_**Ni se te ocurra **_- ordenó el mayor de los Potter a su prima pequeña.

_**¿Qué? **_- preguntó extrañada por la actitud de su primo.

_**Ni se te ocurra levantarte de la silla para ir a esconderte entre las estanterías con esa serpiente **_- la contestó mirando con el ceño fruncido haciendo que la chica se quedara de piedra y más blanca de lo que es.

_**No se a que te refieres **_- consiguió decir sin tartamudear e intentando procesar lo que acaba de decirle, _¿cómo se había enterado que yo estaba con él?_

_**Antes me has dicho que has ordenado tus cosas, ¿no? **_- preguntó James y sin entender esa pregunta ella asintió - _**¿y no te faltaba nada? **_- James supo que ya se había dado cuenta de a dónde quería llegar cuando vio la cara de su prima ante la última pregunta.

_**Nada importante **_- respondió no sin antes mirarle de reojo, el rubio estaba confundido y miraba por encima de su libro a su novia y Potter.

_**Pues a mí no me pareció eso… **_- hizo una pausa para pensar como seguir esa conversación - _**Rose… ¿tu has estado con esa serpiente? **_- preguntó señalando al chico de la otra mesa y esto hizo que dejara el libro a un lado y observara más detenidamente la escena de los primos y sin disimulo.

_**¿Porqué? **_- preguntó temerosa de la reacción del muchacho.

_**Porque eso no decían algunas cartas que he leído por casualidad **_- dijo de forma inocente pero igualmente enfadado.

_**¿Por casualidad? **_- preguntó molesta, pero por la cara de su primo y por la situación en la que estaba prefirió dejarlo de momento - _**por casualidad no se leen las cosas y no estoy segura de que has leído y que sabes… exactamente **_- dijo en tono normal excepto la última palabra que fue un murmullo pero que si escuchó el moreno y lo ignoró.

_**Pues sé esto **_- dijo sacando de sus pantalones unos catorce o quince pergaminos enrollados con un lazo para que no se perdieran y los dejó encima de la mesa, el rubio que veía esa escena estaba confuso, _¿Qué pasaba con esos pergaminos y por qué Rose tenía esa cara? Pensaba el chico aún observando la escena - __**sé todo lo que siente él por ti, y sé todo lo que te ha dicho en sus cartas, pero no se lo que piensas tú, no sé que ponías tú en tus cartas**_- finalizó el moreno.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Luego vinieron algunos gritos, que nos echaran de la biblioteca, más gritos, la aparición de Scorpius y… muchos más gritos. Ese fue el comienzo de algo realmente extraño, complicado y nada bonito._

_Toda mi familia que se encontraba en Hogwarts se pusieron de acuerdo para no dejarme un minuto sola y no tener oportunidad de encontrarme con Scorpius, se adaptaron a mi horario para acompañarme a las clases, a mi sala común a la biblioteca… y Albus al estar en Slytherin me vigilaba cuando compartía clase con su casa, ante cualquier movimiento extraño o miradas furtivas como decía James, desde luego se estaba ganando mi odio y unos cuantos tragababosas para que se olvide de mí y me deje mi vida tranquila, aunque de lo único que me alegro que no haya hecho ese imbécil haya sido cerrar la boca con mis padres y los adultos de la familia, es decir que mi pequeña relación con Scorpius (pequeña por culpa de James) solo lo sabían los Weasly que se encontraban encerrados entre las paredes de Hogwarts y esperaba que así siguiera por mucho tiempo._

_De todas formas ya estaba acostumbrada a que todo me saliera mal, ya había escuchado un par de veces que la vida es un cuento de hadas, pero el mío era un cuento de hadas mal escrito. Nunca me salía nada bien y esto no iba a ser diferente, James desapareciera tampoco significaba que fuera a ocurrir, y todo el tiempo en que estuve retenida sentía que todo se había acabado._

_Pero desde luego no tenía ni idea de las intenciones de Scorpius, sobre todo después de los muchos intentos para hablar con él, ya pensé que todo se había rendido cuando le veía a través de la ventana de mi cuarto en los jardines de Hogwarts._

**FLASH BACK**

Era ya muy tarde y todas las compañeras de Rose dormían plácidamente mientras esta solo daba vueltas en la cama aún devanándose la cabeza para burlar a sus primos y encontrarse con Scorpius, ya llevaba una semana sin verle la cara en la biblioteca donde se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo para amargárselo a sus primos, querían estar todo el rato con ella pues que se aguantaran calladitos sentados en una silla, y cuando estaba pensando en que otra cosa que pudiera fastidiar a su familia entrometida oyó unos golpes provenientes de fuera.

_**Rose**_ - vale ya se estaba volviendo loca, estaba escuchando a su novio llamarle desde afuera… - _**abre la ventana Rose **_- volvió a escuchar.

_**¿Scor? **_- murmuró dirigiéndose a la ventana y encontrándose al rubio sobre su escoba y a diez centímetros de su ventana, le impresionó, claro que sí, ¡eran las 3 de la madrugada!

_**Ola Rose **_- dijo Scor sonriendo a la pelirroja - _**¿subes? **_- extendió la mano, pero la chica se miró como iba vestida y luego miró al chico - _**está bien, llevo esperando mucho tiempo para estar contigo creo que podré esperar otros cinco minutos más **_- dijo el chico entendiendo la indirecta de la chica. Esta solo sonrió cerró la puerta y tres minutos más tarde estaba preparada para salir por la ventana con su novio.

Al subir a la escoba se agarró fuerte al chico que provocó que sonriera de forma altanera, se dirigieron al bosque y allí pasaron la noche hablando, riendo, besándose… como hacían antes de que los primos Weasly se metieran en medio.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Todavía me acuerdo de aquella noche como si fuera ayer, porque no pasó nada en especial pero pasó de todo… Esa fue la primera noche de muchas otras en las que venía por mí, la noche era para nosotros y no pensaba desperdiciar horas durmiendo. _

_**¿Otra vez aquí? **__- escuché a mi espalda una voz que me sacó de mis pensamientos y recuerdos, sabía perfectamente quien era y no tuve que mirarle para saber quien se sentaba a mi lado y me pasaba el brazo por el hombro._

_**Me gusta este lugar **__- dije acomodándome más cerca de él._

_**¿Porqué? **__- preguntando ya sabiendo la respuesta._

_**Me hace recordar y pensar **__- dijo viendo como el chico le sonreía._

_**¿y en que pensabas ahora? **__- preguntó curioso, solo señalé con el dedo algún lugar de Hogwarts que provocó otra gran sonrisa en el muchacho pero esta más amplia acompañada de un beso, nunca me cansaba de sus besos._

_**Ese recuerdo es el mejor de todos **__- dije tras el beso, a lo que él asintió._

_Nunca pensé que pudiera tener ese sentimiento hacia él, era tan fuerte… no puedo expresarlo con palabras pero todo el mundo sabe a lo que me refiero, o eso me decían mis primas, alguien tarde o temprano tenía que entrar en razón en todo este juego loco y menos mal que fue más temprano que tarde._

**FLASH BACK**

_**Tengo que preguntar por que tu humor cambió o me lo vas a decir tú solita **__- _murmuraba la pequeña de los Potter a su prima.

_**Lily estamos en la biblioteca guarda silencio **_- fue su única contestación.

_**Ya claro… pues si quieres vamos afuera y nos sentamos debajo de un árbol que seguro que haces más que ahora **_- comentó la chica viendo como su prima sujetaba un pergamino en blanco.

_**Es que estoy pensando Lily, esto no es un juego hay que hacerlo bien y … **_- antes de que siguiera hablando la interrumpió.

_**Y nada, porque llevamos una hora aquí metidas y no has hecho nada, días atrás lo entendería porque también estaba Scor en la mesa de enfrente pero es que Rosie hoy no está, salgamos un rato, ¿si?**_ - pidió poniéndole ojitos a la chica, la cual solo puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a recoger sus cosas que provocó un gritito de alegría a su compañera.

Cuando llegaron a fuera la menor de las dos eligió un árbol alejado y donde hubiera tranquilidad.

_**¿Ahora me vas a contar en que piensas? **_- preguntó Lily mientras veía que su prima se sentaba contra el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos - _**En serio Rosie, ¿qué te pasa? Estás más distraída que de costumbre y más… ¿soñadora? Por no decir la cara de muerta viviente que tienes, ¿descansas por las noches?**_ - soltó antes de que la interrumpiera y con cierto tono de preocupación - _**si es por culpa de James por todo lo que estamos haciendo para que no te juntes con Scor te tengo que decir una cosa… **_- estas últimas palabras sobresaltaron a la chica y provocó que abriera los ojos para mirarla a la cara, pero la tenía agachada y el pelo le cubría la cara.

_**Lily… ¿porqué los apoyas? **_- dijo apartando el pelo para poder verla - _**no le conocéis, no es como mi papá decía que era su papá, es dulce, simpático, gracioso, no tiene en cuenta la sangre, no busca pelea, pero si se meten con él o con alguien que no se lo merece los defiende, vale que no lo aparenta porque no es de los que habla con cualquiera que se le cruce, o que con esa postura altanera te hace ver que es de una familia con mucho poder y vale que también a veces es un poco creído pero ese punto lo hace más… mmm - **_bufó _**- no se como decirlo **_- finalizó exasperada, ella era una chica con mucho vocabulario y no era capaz de encontrar la palabra adecuada.

_**No hace falta **_- dijo viendo a su prima con el ceño fruncido buscando la palabra perfecta - _**tu cara lo dice todo **_- eso provocó que se sonrojara - _**se te ve porque te brillan los ojos y se te pinta una sonrisa en la boca…**_ - suspiro - _**tiene que ser bonito estar enamorada… **_- pero antes de que dijera nada.

_**Sí, pero más bonito es cuando nadie se mete en medio… **_- dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, claro que seguida por su prima desde lejos, estaba segura de que Rose tenía razón pero no quería que en ese momento se enfadara James con ella, seguro que estaba mirando el mapa que le quitó a su papa donde ve a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, primero tendría que hablar con él y "convencerle" de que todo esto era una locura.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Gracias a Lily todo empezó a estabilizarse, nunca pensé que una de las más peques de la familia fuera la que recuperara la cordura y que tuviera esa labia para convencer y manipular, la primera en caer fue Molly que estaba en segundo curso, luego fueron Dominique y Vic a quien mandamos una carta y nos ayudó a convencer a Dominique, o mejor dicho amenazar y chantajear, el siguiente fue Hugo, en realidad convencerle a él me dio pena, no quería que se sintieran TAN mal pero según Lily si era compasiva no conseguiría una victoria efectiva, Albus fue muchísimo más difícil de convencer pero al final yo lo conseguí. Solo quedaban James y Fred que estaban al tanto de nuestro plan, o del plan de Lily, yo no estaba muy segura de que era lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya tenía más tiempo para quedar con Scor, por ejemplo en las clases que tenía con Slytherin, en muchos de mis tiempos libres que gracias al cielo James y Fred tenían clase y aún seguíamos con nuestros encuentros por la noche, lo que me hizo pensar._

_**¿Scor? **__- llamé a mi novio que estaba en sus pensamientos al igual que yo lo estaba anteriormente - __**tengo una duda **__- esperé._

_**¿Cuál? **__- se notaba la curiosidad en su cara._

_**¿Cómo se te ocurrió lo de la escoba y subir hasta mi ventana? Y… ¿cómo sabías cuál era mi ventana? **__- se me ocurrieron más preguntas pero esas eran las más importante._

_Le vi reírse y como sus ojos grises me penetraban - __**pues la clase de estudios muggles me dio un empujoncito**__ - supongo que mi cara le ayudó a que continuase - __**pues estábamos en la parte de literatura y teníamosnque empezar con algo fácil **__- se rió - __**a todos nos pareció ridículo empezar con cuentos muggles para niños pequeños, a mí me tocó rapunzel, no se si sabes ese cuento**__ - me preguntó, yo asentí, mi mamá me contaba cuentos muggles cuando era pequeña y ese lo había escuchado varias veces - __**pues ese me hizo replantearme llegar a tu ventana, pero estaba seguro que no iba a subir a través de tu pelo **__- dijo acariciando mi cabello, que manos tan suaves… y antes de que siguiera le interrumpí._

_**A sí que James sería la bruja, ¿no? **__- pregunté divertida provocando una carcajada por parte de Scorpius, mientras me imaginaba a James con falda, pelo largo y blanco y una verruga en una enorme y puntiaguda nariz - __**continúa **__- incité._

_**Luego hablé con la profesora y le pedí algo más adelantado y con cierto tono de prohibición y amor y me dio Romeo y Julieta **__- asentí antes de que preguntara, era una de las novelas muggles románticas que más me gustaba, se estaba riendo - __**¿sabes? Nos imaginaba a nosotros cuando leía, Romeo escala hasta el balcón de Julieta, lo que me seguía llenando la cabeza para verte, pero hay algo en el libro que me llamó la atención**__ - hizo un silencio para mirar a un punto indefinido, así que le tomé la cara para que me mirara y continuara - __**el primo de Julieta (Teobaldo) es enemigo de Romeo y quiere luchar con él, pero Teobaldo mata primero a un amigo de Romeo y luego Romeo le mata a él, para luego acabar Romeo y Julieta muertos **__- se me erizó la piel ante tal comentario, él sabía lo que ocurría y negó con la cabeza - __**solo me acordé de tu primo metiéndose en medio, no digo nada de matar y tampoco digo que nosotros acabemos así solo que ellos se esforzaron y perdieron, pero nosotros… claro que no, soy un Malfoy **__- comentó con cierto tono petulante lo cual me hizo sonreir y que me relajara __**- y pasé varios día mirando la fachada de Hogwarts a ver si descubría cual era tu habitación… y un día te vi mirándome a través de una ventana, así que por la noche cogí mi escoba y te fui a buscar **__- concluyó con su relato._

_**¿Vamos a comer? **__- pregunté tocándome el estómago, ya me sonaban las tripas._

_**Sí, a eso vine a buscarte y me entretuviste **__- comentó dándome un corto beso en los labios, nos levantamos y nos tomamos de las manos para ir al Gran Salón sabiendo el numerito que nos iba a montar James, pero hacía tiempo que no me importaba, hasta que no llegaran las vacaciones para irnos a casa él no le diría nada a mis papás ni a ningún otro adulto._

FIN

………………………………………………......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**GRACIAS A:**

**SMagicRose, MakiMalfoy y kathermione por los reviews que me animaron con los reviews del capi pasado, espero encontrar otro en este y también gracias a los que leen y no comentan.**

**Muxos bss**

**Acepto flores y tomatazos!!**


	4. ¿La vida es un cuento? La 1ª noticia

Ola!!! Ya se que he tardado mucho en actualizar (un mes para ser exactos) pero es que entre que me fui de vacaciones y que no sabía como describir la historia de este capi, así que solo lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, y me alargué un poco (4800palabras), pero me alegro de los reviews del capi pasado y de que os gustase.

Muxas gracias a: MakiMalfoy, kathermione, SMagicRose y yesica7448 por los reviews.

Spero que os guste el capi y comenten x fiii.

GRACIAS x leer!!

ADVERTENCIA:

"pensamientos" - lo que hay escrito entre comillas son los pensamientos de los personajes que hablan.

Harry Potter y todos sus personajes y lugares que aparecen aquí pertenecen a J.,

**LA VIDA ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS Y EL MIO ESTÁ MAL ESCRITO**

**La primera noticia oficial (que nervios)**

_Hacía cinco minutos que habíamos entrado por la puerta del castillo y ya estaba James a nuestro lado, no aceptaba lo nuestro y no quería que estuviéramos juntos pero habíamos hecho un avance, ya no nos daba la murga para separarnos solo se ponía al lado nuestro y si veía algo demasiado "subido de tono" se ponía en medio._

_Vale que suena raro que tu primo se meta en medio cada vez que coges de la mano a tu novio o le das un beso en la mejilla, pero por lo menos ya no lo petrificaba, está claro que este chico esta gastando toda la paciencia que me queda en el cuerpo, pero prefiero eso a que vuelva con los horarios._

_**¿Podrían parar?**__ - _comentó cierto moreno a la pareja que iba agarrada de la mano_._

_**El que tendría que parar eres TÚ**__ - respondí ya enfada remarcando la última palabra y parando provocando que los dos chicos que iban conmigo lo hicieran también - __**no tienes derecho a montarme un numerito por coger de la mano a mi novio**__ - ante tal nombre el chico hizo una mueca de asco - __**yo por lo menos no me voy a la sala de astrología a enrollarme con él como tú con tus conquistas**__ - recriminé empujándole con el dedo el pecho._

_**Rose… tranquila **__- dijo Scor posando sus manos sobre mis hombros para que me relajara - __**vamos a comer, ¿si?**__ - dijo esta vez cogiendo mi mano y empezando andar hacia el Gran Salón, cuando me giré James tenía las manos en los bolsillos y con cara de pocos amigos._

_**No te entiendo **__- escuché que dijo mi novio a mi lado._

_**¿El qué? **__- pregunté confusa entrecerrando los ojos y encogiéndome de hombros, no sabía a qué se refería._

_**Tu comportamiento de ahora **__- dijo señalando hacia atrás - __**él siempre hace lo mismo y nunca has dicho nada hasta hoy, te contenías y hoy has… ¿explotado? **__- _no sabía como explicarlo solo dijo la primera palabra que se le vino a la cabeza y vio como su pelirroja se sonrojaba.

_**Es que ya me harté y hoy estoy muy estresada y … **__- pero antes de que siguiera explicándome noté unas manos en mi cara y como él se acercaba a mí, fue un tierno beso que no pasó desapercibido por el controlador de mi primo. Escuchamos un carraspeo y nos separamos, para volver a cogernos de las manos y retomar nuestro camino._

_**¿Estás preparada Rose? **__- oí que gritó antes de entrar en el Gran Salón, e hizo que negara con la cabeza y que recibiera una mirada dudosa por parte del rubio que iba a mi lado._

_**Tranquilo**__ - le dije al ver que intentaba preguntarme algo._

_Ya habían pasado varias horas desde lo ocurrido y ya faltaba menos para regresar a casa, esa noche sería la última cena tranquila con mi novio y la mañana siguiente solo será el comienzo de una guerra familiar._

_Estaba en la mesa de Slytherin cenando con Scor y Albus, aunque este último solo estaba presente físicamente porque su mente parecía que se encontraba en otro lugar, cuando vi que James entraba por la puerta y se dirigía a nosotros._

_**Disfrutad de la comida que será la última en la que estéis juntos **__- _comentó maliciosamente el moreno antes de volver a su mesa tras recibir miradas poco amistosas de la pareja.

_Scorpius me apretó la mano para tranquilizarme, ya llegaba el fin del trato de James y Scor y yo nos preparamos lo mejor que pudimos para hablar con nuestras familias antes de que el estúpido de mi primo soltara nada por esa gran bocaza._

_**No te preocupes **__- oí que dijo cuando se acercó a mi oído y de paso besó mi mejilla, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y volví mi vista al plato, aún intacto y todavía sin apetito._

_La cena pasó sin mas inconvenientes por parte de James, sin contar sus innumerables miradas reprobatorias hacia nosotros, y la noche demasiado rápido para mi gusto y no pude descansar._

_**Menuda cara tienes Rose **__- comentó una de mis compañeras de mi cuarto - __**alégrate ya empiezan las vacaciones de verano y el año que viene será nuestro último año y seguro que tu no tienes ningún problema con las notas **__- intentó animarme, pero solo consiguió que se me encogiera aún más el estómago._

_Me vestí con ropa normal, ya que no hacía falta llevar el uniforme pues después de desayunar volveríamos a casa… volver a casa… que poquitas ganas, pero no puedo evitarlo y tengo que enfrentarme a mis posibles problemas, solo espero que sea yo la que lo comente antes que James._

_Bajé a mi sala común y me encontré a Albus al pie de las escaleras de chicas y mirando con curiosidad como si estuviera esperando a alguien, cuando pasé por su lado no se fijó en que era yo._

_**¿A quién esperas? **__- pregunté mientras veía como se sobresaltaba para luego mirarme._

_Se encogió de hombros - __**a quien me dijo Albus, pero me dijo que no dijera quien**__ - contestó la pequeña pelirroja, pero la dejé ahí esperando, ahora prefería ir a buscar a mi novio y pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él antes de subir al expresso._

_Pero como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento cuando salí por el retrato de la Dama Gorda ahí estaba de pie, mirando en mi dirección y esperándome con su típica sonrisa, y un poco más a la derecha pero lo suficiente lejos como para no hablar estaba mi primo Albus, veo que Scor se acerca a mí para cogerme de la cintura y besarme tiernamente._

_**Te estaba esperando **__- dice tras separarse de mí, a lo que yo solo sonrío. Me toma de la mano y nos ponemos andar - __**vamos a desayunar que queda poco para la gran bomba **__- sonríe me besa la mano y vamos al Gran Salón a desayunar, lo que me sorprendió fue que Albus no interviniera, pero me fijé que estaba absorto mirando hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda esperando a quien quiera que fuera._

_**Ha salido conmigo de la sala común **__- dijo mirando a mi primo._

_**¿Y hace cuanto? **__- pregunté con interés, y mirándole a los ojos, pero solo recibí otro beso y volver a encaminarnos a nuestro destino._

_Tras desayunar y ver porqué tanta impaciencia mi primo Albus en la entrada de mi sala común(había entrado por las puertas del Gran Salón con Jenny Wood, una de mis compañeras de cuarto) Scor y yo nos dirigimos afuera a los jardines para pasar el tiempo restante y recordar todo el plan que habíamos acordado para contarle lo nuestro a nuestros padres, en mi caso después de mis padres a todos mis familiares._

_Las horas pasaron volando y ya era hora de entrar al castillo para ir a por nuestras cosas y dirigirse al expresso cuando vi a James acercarse a nosotros._

_**Antes de que desaparezcas en tu habitación o en algún compartimento en el tren o en la estación con tus padres quiero que sepas que se lo voy a decir a mis padres y a los tuyos o sino estaré presente mientras se lo dices a los tuyos para saber que no me mientes**__ - comentó el moreno como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, estaba claro que era una aclaración y no una pregunta._

_**Mira**__ - empecé un poco crispada pero intentando tranquilizarme - __**no se como has conseguido no abrir esa boca tan grande que tienes para contarle lo mío con Scor a todo el mundo mágico, incluyendo mis padres**__ - dije mirándole fijamente a los ojos - __**cosa que te agradezco **__- agradecí sinceramente mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa que me costaba en ese momento - __**pero me gustaría que me dejaras a mí con mis cosas y que te ocuparas de tus asuntos porque ESTO**__ - levanté la mano entrelazada que tenía con Scor para que la viera - __**es asunto MÍO y está MUY claro que NO tuyo, ¿entendiste?**__ - finalicé con la respiración un poco agitada, estaba claro que no había conseguido tranquilizarme._

_**Potter no te metas, ya lo tenemos todo planeado y tú no entras en esos planes, ya te enterarás de todo cuando ocurra y que no ha sido un engaño como insinúas**__ - dijo el rubio de mi lado en un tono totalmente normal y nada alterado, de verdad no sé como lo conseguía, yo solo con verle la cara a James me daban ganas de mandarle mil maldiciones para que estuviera quieto, callado, calmado y por sobre todas las cosas lejos de mí y mi novio._

_Dicho esto se fue murmurando algo que no llegué a entender pero no me tenía ganas de seguir discutiendo así que me dirigí al castillo junto con Scor para comenzar lo que habíamos planeado. Cuando subí a mi cuarto iba repitiendo una y otra vez los pass del plan para recordarlo aunque me lo supiera y para si pudiera ser relajarme aunque fuera un poquito._

_Ya era hora, estaba en el pasillo del tren despidiéndome de Scor para irme a un compartimento con mis primos y que el se fuera con sus amigos Sly._

_**Que no se te olvide, una hora **__- me recordó, yo solo asentí mientras sonreía para que no viera que estaba mal - __**adiós**__ - se despidió con un beso._

_**Adiós **__- murmuré mientras veía como se iba por el pasillo hasta que desapareció en un compartimento no sin antes dirigirme una mirada y una de sus sonrisas tranquilizadoras._

_Me fui a mi compartimento de siempre donde estaban Lily, Fred, Dominique, Louis y Hugo - __**¿Dónde están Albus y James? **__- pregunté curiosa sabiendo ya la posible respuesta._

_**Con sus novias **__- contestaron Fred y Hugo a la vez, lo sabía y me giré para sonreír a mi prima Lily la cual me contestaba la sonrisa, desde luego todo había funcionado._

_El viaje en el expresso se me hizo muy corto y cada vez que estábamos más cerca del andén más grande era el nudo en la garganta y el dolor de estómago, que mal se me da llevar los nervios._

_Al llegar a la estación vi a mis padres con mis tíos desde lejos, es una familia que no suele pasar muy desapercibida, al ser tan numerosa y con esos cabellos tan pelirrojos que nos distinguen, aunque el cabello de mi mama es castaño, pero aún así para mi es irreconocible._

_**Ola Rose **__- me saludó mi papá abrazándome fuerte y dándome un beso en la frente - __**¿qué tal? **__- preguntó con dobles intenciones como todos los años._

_**Bien papá, mis exámenes son geniales, o eso me dijo Mcgonagall cuando hablé con ella para que me aclarara una cosas para el curso que viene **__- aclaré a mi padre que hizo que sonriera como un niño de 5 años._

_**Esa es mi pequeña **__- comentó mientras me abrazaba de vuelta, era mejor tenerlo contento ahora que podía…_

_**Ola Rosie **__- escuché a mi lado , era mamá, ya había terminado de ahogar a Hugo entre sus besos y abrazos y ahora me tocaba a mí - __**ya os echaba de menos **__- dijo abrazándome fuerte mientras besaba mi cara, está claro que no me acostumbraría nunca, antes me gustaba… cuando era pequeña, ahora podría calmarse un poco, si la he estado escribiendo todos los días para que no se preocupara._

_**Por favor Hermione cálmate o me quedaré sin sobrina antes de poder saludarla **__- comentó mi tía Ginny acudiendo en mi ayuda y en mi ansiedad por querer respirar, hizo reír a mi tío Harry que le acompañaba, y por desgracia a ellos también los acompañaba James, bueno y Albus y Lily pero ellos no eran un problema._

_Después de despedirme de todos mis tíos y primos que se encontraban en la estación y tras las advertencias en susurros de James, mis padres, mi hermano y yo nos fuimos a casa, según mi reloj habían pasado 20 minutos cuando llegamos a casa, tenia 40 minutos para que mi plan empezara y a poder ser con buen pie, solo necesitaba un empujoncito, que no llego muy tarde._

_**¿Dónde quieren que vayamos hoy? **__- preguntó mi padre dirigiéndose a mi y a Hugo tras llevar nuestras cosas a nuestras habitaciones, como cada año el primer día de vacaciones de verano salíamos a fuera._

_Hugo me miró, él sabía de mi plan por que él entraba en él de cierta forma - __**a Hogsmade**__ - contestó este, no me salían las palabras de la boca._

_Mi padre puso una cara rara, supongo que no era la respuesta que se esperaba - __**está bien **__- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y cuando este se giró seguramente para ir a decírselo a mi madre Hugo me propinó un codazo que hizo que reaccionara._

_Según mi reloj habían pasado 10 minutos más mientras nos preparábamos para salir, faltaban 30 minutos y como mi corazón siguiera latiendo así se me iba a salir del pecho._

_**Podrías parar de mirar tu reloj y estarte quieta, me estás poniendo nervioso a mí y todo esto no tiene que ver conmigo **__- me regañó Hugo, seguro que antes le hubiera gritado o dado un coscorrón, pero lo único que hice fue suspirar y sentarme en una silla a que bajaran mis padres por las escaleras para desaparecernos en Hogsmade._

_Habíamos llegado a Hogsmade hace rato y Hugo se había emperrado en ir a Honeydukes para comprarse un montón de golosinas a cuenta de Ron Weasly, estaba claro que él no iba a pagar nada y que a mamá no le iba hacer gracia, pero hoy no iba a decir nada porque era nuestro día, cuando salieron de la tienda papá se dirigió a mí, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mamá hablo primero._

_**¿Qué han hecho con todas las golosinas? **__- preguntó mamá con los brazos en la cintura y una cara de pocos amigos._

_**Les dije que las mandaran a casa, no te preocupes Hermione… **__- dijo acercándose a ella papá - __**tú se las guardarás para que no se las coma de golpe**__ - susurró en su oído, pero está claro que no muy bien porque yo lo escuché y por la cara que puso Hugo el también._

_**Y dime Rose el año que viene será tu último año en Hogwarts**__ - comentó papá dirigiéndose a mí, otra vez._

_**Y seguro que será premio anual **__- comentó Hugo mientras se comía una varita de regaliz, que provocó aún una sonrisa más grande en la cara de papá._

_**Bueno… pues entonces eso hace que tengas doble premio… ¿qué quieres? **__- preguntó mi padre pasándome un brazo por los hombros, miré mi reloj, faltaban 20 minutos, tenía un padre contento y un premio, mejor no podría estar, pero bien seguro que no iba a salir._

_**Pues…**__ - comencé un poco indecisa, se lo soltaba ahora y de golpe o luego junto a Scor con el peligro de que lo matara antes de poder decir nada, dura elección - __**me gustaría pedirte algo muy importante para mí… **__- está claro que no era el momento - __**libertad de pensamiento**__ - ante la cara de mi padre de confusión intenté explicarme mejor - __**que conlleva libertad de expresión y sentimientos, que yo pueda elegir y pensar por mí misma y nadie más **__- ahí estaba todo dicho, solo tenía que leer entre líneas._

_**Claro cariño, confío en ti y tu cabecita, eres tan inteligente como tu madre **__- contestó aún confuso mientras me daba un beso en la frente._

_**¿A dónde vamos ahora? **__- preguntó ahora mamá, suponía que ella ya se hacía una idea, pero no sabía cuanta y todavía no quería saberlo._

_**¿Qué tal a Las Tres Escobas? Tengo un poco de sed y así nos sentamos y hablamos más tranquilos **__- sugerí, faltan 18 minutos y prefiero ir diciendo algo antes de que llegue Scor para que no esté muy tensa la situación, él iba a hacer lo mismo y sus padres ya iban a saberlo cuando llegasen más o menos y no quería que los míos fuesen los que estuviesen perdidos._

_Cuando llegamos y entramos vimos que no había mucha gente, nos sentamos en una de las mesas grandes del fondo en las que cabíamos nosotros y Scor cuando llegara con sus padres._

_**Voy por algo para tomar **__- dijo mi padre acompañado de Hugo._

_**¿Qué pasa cariño ? **__- preguntó mi madre mirándome a los ojos mientras se acercaba._

_**¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo?**__ - intenté esquivar la pregunta, pero tras esa mirada de ojos marrones al igual que la mía que insinuaba que ya sabía que algo me traía entre manos aproveché para adelantarle a mi madre lo que en 14 minutos sabrían - __**tengo novio **__- su cara mostraba confusión y negaba con la cabeza como intentando preguntar algo - __**ya se que no entiendes por qué todo esto pero de seguro lo vas a entender cuando él llegue con sus padres **__- ahí si que la descoloqué, la gran Hermione Granger, ahora Weasly sin comprender algo tan sencillo como que mi novio no era buen recibido por mi padre y según él mi abuelo._

_Papá llegó con bebidas para los cuatro junto con Hugo - __**¿qué hablaban?**__ - preguntó mirándola a ella._

_**Que te cuente tu hija **__- contestó señalándome a mí._

_Cogí aire, cerré los ojos y solté el aire, cuando volví abrir los ojos vi la cara expectante de mi padre, la mirada de apoyo de Hugo (por fin) y la cara de mi madre confusa - __**tengo novio **__- simple, sencillo y rápido, al igual que a mi madre. _

_Miré mi reloj para saber cuando haría su aparición la familia Malfoy, quedaban 10 minutos, Dios es que ¿el reloj se había ralentizado? Cuando escuché que se abría la puerta e ilusionada yo vi que solo había sido James quien entraba por ella… ¡James! ¿Y este que pinta aquí? Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada mi padre se adelantó._

_**Sabes que no me gusta que tengas novios… **__- su voz no sonaba enfada, ni angustiada, sonaba… normal - __**pero te he dado libertad y como te he dicho confío en ti y tu cabecita… **__- pero antes de que pudiera acabar su frase James se sentó en nuestra mesa con su sonrisa triunfal y una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla._

_**James, ¿Qué haces aquí? **__- preguntó Hugo sin gota de impresión por su aparición._

_**Estaba en Honeydukes cuando les vi, luego no les vi y supuse que vinieron aquí **__- explicó tranquilo - __**¿qué hacen? **__- preguntó mirando a mi padre, que ganas de darle un puñetazo me entraron._

_**Estaba hablando con tu prima, tiene novio… **__- explicó Ron tranquilo, algo que no le pareció normal a Ron - __**y dime… **__- dijo esta vez dirigiéndose esta vez a mí - __**antes de que viniera tu primo quería saber…**__ - se paró a pensar - __**¿hace cuanto que estas con tu novio? **__- supongo que esto sería un interrogatorio, pero ante la calma que aparentaba no parecía que fuera a ser muy duro, hasta que se enterara del nombre._

_**Pues… **__- estaba claro que esa pregunta podía ser simple en una pareja normal, ¿Cuándo me puse de novia con Scor? Hasta que me lo pidió tardó un tiempo - __**cerca de la época de navidad.**_

_Asintió __**- ¿Le conocemos? **__- siguió preguntando, a esta solo asentí no hacía falta mucho más - __**¿está en tu casa, en Gryffindor? **__- aclaró, estaba claro que esa respuesta no le iba a gustar, así que solo negué con la cabeza y esperé una reacción, que solo fueron más preguntas - __**¿tiene amigos? ¿enemigos? ¿se lleva bien con la gente? **__- que para mi gusto fueron sin sentido y muy seguidas._

_**En orden.. Si, unos pocos y si se lleva bien con algunos compañeros del Hogwarts, con **__otros no, porque no le conocen y solo le juzgan por fuera y por… - está claro que decir su apellido no iba ayudar mucho - __**su familia, o porque son malos perdedores en Quidditch**__ - sonreí ante esta última respuesta, eso era un punto a su favor, el Quidditch era el deporte más apreciado por mi padre y la gran mayoría de mi familia y también vi la cara de James, ya se había dado cuenta de que no les había dicho todo lo que el quería y que iba a intervenir pronto._

_Pero antes de que dijera nada oí otra pregunta - __**¿y estás segura de tu elección cariño? **__- esta vez fue mamá, solo asentí - __**¿por qué? **_

_Punto para mamá, esa era una buena pregunta y me dejaba aclararme antes de soltar quien era - __**pues porque no es un chico como los demás, es listo y no me refiero a solo inteligencia sino que le da igual lo que piensen de él mientras sus amigos sepan cómo es de verdad, es dulce, cariñoso **__- al ver la mirada de papá tuve que añadir - __**no se sobrepasa conmigo **__- así relajo el gesto de su cara - __**es bueno en pociones y gracias a él he mejorado mucho, no se mete en problemas solo por palabras estúpidas que no son verdad, también es decidido y gracioso, estoy muy a gusto cuando estoy con él y siento que no me tengo que preocupar por nada **__- cuando no me acuerdo de su apellido, pero eso todavía no lo digo en alto - __**seguro que es el mismo sentimiento que sentías tú cuando estabas con mamá**__ - comenté dirigiéndome a mi padre - __**o tú con papá **__- esta vez se lo dije a mi madre - __**no es fácil de explicar, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido, así que solo puedo decir que se que es él con quien quiero estar**__ - finalicé._

_La cara de James era todo un poema, los ojos abiertos como platos, la boca abriéndose y cerrándose como intentando articular palabra y la cabeza moviéndose alternativamente de Ron a Hermione para ver unas reacciones totalmente opuesta a la suya._

_**Pues me alegro mucho cariño **__- me felicitó mamá mientras me abrazaba y veía asentir ligeramente la cabeza de papá._

_**Pero todavía no nos dijiste quien… ¿quién es ese chico? ¿a qué casa va?**__ - la pregunta final, había llegado._

_**Las dos últimas pregunta supongo **__- suspiré mirando mi reloj, quedaba un minuto para la hora - __**pues es de Slytherin como Albus **__- comenté metiendo a mi primo en medio para demostrar que lo que dicen de todos los Sly no es verdad - __**y vendrá en menos de un minuto para que lo conozcáis**__ - finalicé mirando a la puerta a que apareciera, pero escuché a mi primo hablar y no me dio buena espina._

_**No te preocupes tío, yo los he controlado desde el primer día que me enteré y tengo que decir que el chico es bueno **__- no me pude creer lo que estaba oyendo - "cuando habló de él la brillaban tanto los ojos… a lo mejor el chico no es tan malo"._

_Mi padre se quedó mirando a James, con cierta sonrisa por el hecho de que fue mi espantanovios y sorprendido por haberse enterado de que él también sabía lo de mi novio._

_**Sí, a mi Scor me cae bien **__- comentó Hugo, por su parte una gran metedura de pata, ¿porqué dijo el nombre?_

_**¿Dijiste Scor Hugo? **__- preguntó mamá, Hugo avergonzado y con la orejas comenzándose a poner tan rojas como su cabello asintió con la cabeza._

_Y cuando iba abrir la boca para terminar de decir lo que había comenzado mi hermano escuché como se abría la puerta y por ella entraban los Malfoy, mi madre al verme tan absorta mirando la puerta me imitó, la vi como se tapaba la boca y se iba al lado de mi padre para abrazarle y susurrarle algo al oído._

_**¿Por qué dices eso Herm? **__- preguntó girándose para mirarla a ella pero se encontró con otra escena, los 3 Malfoy acercándose a nosotros, entonces giró rápido la cabeza y me preguntó en un susurro - __**¿es Malfoy? **__- por su cara no aseguraría que estuviera de acuerdo con las palabras que había dicho anteriormente sobre que confiaba en mi cabecita, pero asentí y su cejo fruncido hizo que sus ojos parecieran más pequeños y brillantes de enfado._

_**Buenas tardes **__- saludó educadamente la señora Malfoy a todos nosotros._

_**Buenas tardes **__- respondió mi madre, las dos parecían estar bien, mientras que mi padre Y Draco se miraban a la cara con sumo odio, cuando miré a Scorpius me sonrió, no parecía muy alterado o por lo menos no tanto como yo._

_Vi como Astoria le daba un codazo a Draco a la vez que mamá le daba a papá, para soltar al unísono un poco audible buenas tardes._

_**Buenas tardes señores Malfoy, buenas tardes Scor **__- saludé con una sonrisa, o intento de sonrisa para bajar un poco la tensión del ambiente creada por los padres, James y Hugo también saludaron._

_La hija de Madame Rosmerta se acercó hasta nosotros para preguntarles a los recién llegados que querían tomar y se sentaron._

_**Mi hijo nos ha… informado de que esta saliendo con su… con Rose Weasly **__- Draco hablaba pausadamente como pensando con cuidado las palabras antes de decirlas y cuando pronunció mi nombre me miró como si me estuviera analizando._

_**Eso mismo me estaba contando mi hija ahora Malfoy, que esta saliendo con ese chico **__- dijo papá señalando a Scor que estaba sentado entre sus dos padres al frente nuestra, pero por su poca delicadeza y lo rudo que se comportaba mamá le propinó una patada por debajo de la mesa que vi._

_**Por lo que nos ha contado Scorpius, Rose es una chica muy lista y por lo que veo muy guapa **__- comentó la madre de Scor sonriendo a la mía, la cual asintió._

_**Rose nos habló de Scorpius muy bien también y es muy guapo **__- respondió esta ante una mirada de indignidad por parte de Ron, mientra que Hugo parecía que se lo estaba pasando bomba con las caras de papá y James observaba la escena como si fuera tan interesante como en un partido de Quidditch._

_Weasly… ¿qué opinas de la… la relación que hay entre nuestros hijos? - preguntó dudoso, o más bien con problemas para pronunciar las palabras, si no fuera porque he oído hablar de él pensaría que es tartamudo._

_**No tengo palabras **__- fue lo único que dijo mirando la cara de mi madre con esa cara que nos ponía a Hugo y a mí que te indicaba que estaba a punto de soltarte una buena reprimenda._

_La camarera llegó con las bebidas y estuvimos un rato charlando, si así se le puede llamar a que Hugo, Scor y James hablen, mientras yo escuchaba la charla de mi madre y Astoria, mientras papá y Draco se miraban con ganas de lanzarse un cruciatas y viendo quien tenía mejor hijo._

_**Mi hijo sacó extraordinarios en pociones y se que hizo de tutor de tu hija, así que se lo debe a Scorpius **__- comentó con voz altanera una vez el señor Malfoy, cuando lo hizo pensé que la señora Malfoy lo penetraría con la mirada, desde luego dio miedo y Draco se controló más, pero eso no evitó los Rose aprendió a montar en escoba a los 5 años o los Scorpius fue el primero de su clase en leer porque fue a una escuela muggle de pequeño por Astoria y era el mejor._

_Dos horas más tarde por fin se me habían ido los nervios y media hora más tarde salimos de Las Tres Escobas para despedirnos, todo era muy raro, James le estaba estrechando la mano a Scorpius -__** al final no eres tan malo **__- oí que decía, después Albus se la estrechó con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras mamá y Astoria se despedían tranquilamente, se llevaban muy bien y eso me hacía feliz. Mientras un poco más alejados veía a papá y al señor Malfoy estrechándose la mano, ¿o haciendo un pulso? Pero no llegaba a escuchar lo que se decían._

_**Espero que mi hija pase más tiempo con tu hijo para que se canse de él **__- _dijo el pelirrojo mientras le estrechaba la mano a Draco.

_**Pues yo espero que mi hijo se deje de tonterías y acabe con esto "antes de que me provoque más canas" **__- _comentó el rubio ante lo dicho de Ron.

_Una última mirada desafiante fue el final de esa tarde, no pude estar muy cerca de Scor porque sabía que la racionalidad de mi padre se tambaleaba demasiado como para poder aguantarlo. Estoy segura que esto no lo pondrían en un cuento de hadas, pero esta es mi vida y de momento va mejorando más rápido de lo que pensaba y no me pienso quejar._

FIN

………………………………………………

* * *

_Y aquí el fin de este capi, supongo que haré otro que será el último, pero voy a empezar las clases y tal vez tarde lo mismo que con este, así que por adelantado ya digo lo siento._

_Comenten x fii, para saber si está bien o mal, no estaba segura si hice bien lo poquito que puse de Draco y Ron, acepto flores y tomatazos._

_Muxos bss_


	5. ¿La vida es un cuento?

**Ola!! Ya se que he tardado muxo muxisimo en actualizar y que no tengo excusa, pero para defenderme tengo que decir que me fue muy difícil hacer el final del fic (me dio pena) y no sabía como hacerlo perfecto (no se si está perfecto pero me gustó) además de las clases, si por mi fuera los 12 meses del año sería verano y vacaciones…**

**Intenté alargarme todo lo que pude pero no pude llegar a más (2500 palabras), gracias a todas por los reviews del capitulo pasado: MakiMalfoy, SMagicRose y yesica7448 y a tods lo k lo leen y no comentan, los k me agregan a favoritos y alertas (MUXISISIMAS GRACIAS!!)**

**Gracias x seguir mi fic y aquí esta el final, spero csus comentarios (bueno o malos) en este ultimo, spero que os guste ^^**

**Y Ya me despido con un FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Y dentro de poco… PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO!!**

**LA VIDA ES UN CUENTO DE HADAS Y EL MIO ESTÁ MAL ESCRITO**

**Un final… ¿feliz?**

_Mi último curso fue mucho más tranquilo que el anterior, sobre todo porque James y sus estupideces ya no estaba en Hogwarts y los primos que me quedaban dentro como Albus y Lily eran menos entrometidos que James, bueno Albus era un poco pesado pero si sabía cuando necesitaba intimidad… _

_Mi relación con Scorpius iba bien, nuestras madres lo aceptaban y entre ellas había una buena relación, pero nuestros padres ya eran otra cosa aparte, por lo que me contó Scorpius, Draco a veces tartamudeaba porque Astoria le lanzó un hechizo para que no fuera grosero, como hacen las madres con los niños pequeños, lo que me pude reír, ya sabía lo que le iba hacer a papá cuando llevara a Scor a casa._

_**Por fin descanso **__- murmuró a mi oído mi rubio preferido._

_**¿Descanso? **__- pregunté irónica, nos encontrábamos en la biblioteca estábamos sentados uno frente al otro rodeados de libros, cuando en algún momento, no se cul, se levantó y se sentó muy cerca de mí - __**si esto es descanso entonces no quiero saber lo que es trabajar**__ - ironicé al borde del desquicio._

_**Vamos… tu y yo sabemos que esto **__- dijo cogiéndome el pergamino que tenía - __**te lo sabes, al igual que eso y eso y eso**__ - dijo esta vez apuntando los tres montones de libros situados enfrente de mí - __**y es hora de que te tomes un descanso **__- susurró a mi oído nuevamente._

_**Pero… **__- intenté rebatir._

_**Pero nada, vamos **__- dijo tomándome de la mano y levantándome del sitio - __**es domingo y si no descansas tengo miedo de que enloquezcas **__- sonrió y me dio un corto beso._

_Asentí - __**pero primero tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas **__- vi como rodaba los ojos, pero nos pusimos a recoger lo más rápido posible._

_**¿Ya estás contentó? **__- pregunté cuando nos encontramos en los jardines._

_**Tardaste mucho para solo ir a tu cuarto y dejar tus cosas **__- solo lo miré, acaba de llegar a su lado - __**seguro estabas repasando mentalmente y como se te olvidó un ínfimo detalle de una pregunta, seguro sin importancia, tuviste que buscarla, leerle y releerla para quedarte tranquila **__- me ruboricé, era verdad, y vi como sonreía y se acercaba más a mí para abrazarme._

_**Pero no era un ínfimo detalle de un a pregunta sin importancia, era… **__- pero antes de que pudiera terminar y empezar así una discusión tonta propia de nosotros atrapó mis labios en un dulce beso._

_Nos tiramos así horas hasta la hora de la cena, por muchos intentos que hiciera para convencerle de volver a estudiar el me convencía más a mí, pero es que esos besos eran mi perdición, o mejor dicho, él era mi perdición._

_Ya estábamos con los exámenes y solo quedaba un día para acabar, la biblioteca estaba a rebosar y las salas comunes llenas de pergaminos y libros, mientras que los jardines de Hogwarts bajo ese sol brillante y cerca de el lago donde se veían asomar los tentáculos del calamar gigante estaba desierto, ganas no faltaban de salir pero si el tiempo._

_Las buenas noticias siempre se hacen esperar, y eso es algo que ya tengo comprobado. Acaba de terminar mi último examen y me dirigía al Gran Comedor a buscar a Scor cuando me encontró él._

_**Te estaba buscando **__- escuché que me dijo cuando me abrazó por detrás y me dio un beso en la cara._

_**Iba a buscarte al Gran Comedor **__- comenté dándome la vuelta y pasando mis manos alrededor de su cuello para besarle, después de estos día que quedaban volvería a casa y no a Hogwarts, era mi último año al igual que para Scor y ya no habría tantos momentos juntos como antes, ese pensamiento me dio cierta nostalgia, pero lo saqué de mi cabeza pensando en el tiempo que todavía me quedaba con él._

_Cuando nos separamos me cogió de la mano y me dirigió a fuera del castillo, iba a reprocharle que acaba de terminar todos los exámenes y que tenía hambre pero cuando le vi a la cara le vi tan contento y absorto en lo que estuviera pensando que preferí esperar._

_**Ya estamos **__- dijo al llegar al árbol junto al lago en el que siempre íbamos a escondernos antes de que se enterara de todo James y estuviéramos los dos solos con nuestro secreto._

_**Vale **__- dije al fin sin entender por qué, pero me acerqué más al árbol donde me senté recostando la espalda en la corteza del árbol, le miré y el solo se acercó a mí y en vez de sentarse a mi lado se tumbó apoyando su cabeza en mis piernas._

_**Echaré esto de menos **__- comentó cerrando los ojos - __**y a ti **__- me acarició la cara __**- ¿y tu? **__- preguntó abriendo los ojos y clavándome esa mirada gris que me volvía loca._

_**Me encantaría que el tiempo se parara… eso o que hicieran más cursos en Hogwarts **__- comenté provocando varias risas entre nosotros._

_**También hay otra solución **__- dijo incorporándose y sentándose a mi lado, le veía como se removía, parecía nervioso y me lo estaba pegando, no entendía esa situación y porqué estaba así, pero no era muy común en él._

_**¿Cuál? Obligar a McGonagall a que nos deje vivir aquí o… **__- comenté para calmar un poco el ambiente pero antes de que se me ocurriera alguna idiotez más Scor me interrumpió._

_**Que te vengas a vivir conmigo… **__- agregó como la cosa más normal del mundo._

_**Que me vaya a vivir contigo **__- repetí como mono de imitación hasta que la información llegó a mi cerebro y conseguí procesarla, tuve que recordar como se respiraba y cerrar los ojos un poco antes de que se me salieran de las órbitas._

_**¿No te gustó la idea? **__- preguntó algo desilusionado, pero me acerqué a él y le besé, seguía apoyado en el tronco del árbol, sentado a mi lado y posó su mano en mi mejilla, sentí como su tacto con mi cara ardía, pero me encantaba esa sensación._

_**La idea es perfecta **__- dije separándome de él y mirándole a los ojos - __**lo malo son las consecuencias **__- comenté imaginando a mi madre algo triste porque me voy de casa, a mi padre enfadado y seguro con instintos asesinos y a mi hermano… bueno seguro él estaría contento - __**y el lugar **__- ahora que lo pensaba, no teníamos lugar donde vivir juntos y solos, porque estaba claro que a su casa no me pensaba ir para estar con sus padres, y en mi casa corría grave peligro así que también estaba descartado._

_Scorpius sonreía tranquilamente y a mí me estaba desconcertando - __**por eso no hay problema **__- dijo dándome un beso y yéndose, le grité para que volviera y lo único que hizo fue girarse para decirme - __**¡luego te veo! ¡Es una sorpresa! **__- ¡¿una sorpresa?! genial, en este momento esa sorpresa me da la sensación de que no me va gustar._

_Después de lo ocurrido con Scor, me fui al Gran Comedor hambrienta, desconcertada y también algo, digamos asustada, de pequeña me han encantado las sorpresas pero la sensación que tenía en ese momento no era muy parecida a las otras veces, más bien era contraria._

_No vi ni rastro de Scor en el Gran Comedor así que me senté sola con mis primos para comer, si es que se le puede decir comer a un trozo de pastel, se me estaba encogiendo el estómago por momentos y eso solo indicaba nervios, menos mal que ya no tenía exámenes sino no sabría como estaría ahora._

_**Rosie… ¿te pasa algo? **__- preguntó Albus después de tragarse el último pedazo de su segundo pastel._

_**Mm… ah no, no te preocupes, es solo que estoy cansada, ya sabes con los exámenes casi no he dormido **__- y esbocé una sonrisa falsa fuera de preocupación, mientras dirigía una mirada rápida por todo el comedor, otra vez._

_**No te preocupes, vendrá pronto **__- oí que murmuraban a mi oído._

_**No sé a que te refieres Lils **__- dije disimulando otra vez para que no pareciera nerviosa._

_**Oh vamos, que mi hermano sea despistado e incrédulo no significa que yo sea así, no has comido **__- comentó señalando mi plato - __**no paras de mirar por todo el comedor buscando a alguien**__ - dijo moviendo el dedo señalando a todo el comedor - __**y no estás con Scor **__- dijo mirando a mi lado, que estaba vacío - __**así que no hay que ser muy tonto para saber lo que te pasa o a quien estás buscando **__- finalizó cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con esa mirada de sabelotodo que en estos momentos me estaba crispando, ¿porqué esta chica no usaba todo ese ingenio en los exámenes y los deberes? - __**además si todo sale bien, le podrás ver las 24 horas al día o todas las que tu quieras.**_

_**¡¿QUÉ?! **__- grité tan alto que varias cabezas se giraron en mi dirección para ver que era lo que ocurría - __**¿pero que estás diciendo Lily? **__- susurré, o por lo menos lo intenté, ¡¿pero que estaba diciendo esta mocosa?! Porque ella no podía saber nada, ¿no?_

_Solo se encogió de hombros y señaló las puertas por las que acaba de entrar Scor, cuando me vio me saludó con la mano y se acercó rápidamente hasta donde yo estaba._

_**Hola**__ - me saludó tras darme un corto beso._

_¡¿Hola?! Solo hola… vale, vale, estoy tranquila, aunque sienta que el corazón se me va a salir por la boca, estoy tranquila y no pienso ponerme histérica y menos en mitad del Gran Comedor._

_**¿Qué tal? **__- pregunté no parecer histérica - __**no te vi en todo este tiempo…**__ - pero no podía evitarlo._

_Vi como sonreía de esa forma altanera que me ponía de los nervios y ponerme de los nervios en este momento era imposible porque ya lo estaba - __**pues estuve por ahí… ya sabes, es el último día de clases en Hogwarts y me estaba despidiendo, al final me dará pena y todo dejar de venir aquí **__- esa sería una buena contestación si no fuera por la conversación que tuvimos esa mañana._

_**Cuanto me alegro **__- comenté sarcástica y esta vez provoqué una risa sonora pero igual de altanera que la anterior - __**y también me alegro de que te haga gracia **__- así que un poco cansada de esperar a que me dijera algo sobre lo de esta mañana, me levanté y me dirigí a la salida del Gran Comedor - __**yo también necesito despedirme de Hogwarts **__- comenté cuando Scor se me quedó mirando con un trozo de pollo._

_Scorpius no vino detrás de mí, tampoco me impresionó, él siempre me da mi espacio cuando lo necesito y le gusta estar vivo, si ahora mismo se acercara a mí a menos de 10 m. su integridad física no sería la misma. Me siento angustiada, la idea de irme a vivir con él es muy tentadora cuando no te paras a pensar lentamente todo lo que conlleva, ¡vamos hombre! Que acabamos de salir del colegio (ni eso), no tenemos casa y tampoco dinero con el que independizarnos, vale mi papá tiene dinero por su trabajo de auror y mi madre también gana dinero por su trabajo de medimaga, pero no es mí dinero, ni juntando todo lo que me dan en mis cumpleaños nos serviría, porque tampoco aceptaría dinero de sus padres._

_No se cuanto tiempo llevaba allí, pero el suficiente como para ganarme un gran dolor de cabeza de tanto pensar, entonces escuché que la puerta se abría tras de mí y unos pasos que se acercaban._

_**Sabía que estarías aquí **__- comentó mi rubio aún avanzando hacia mí._

_Solo sonreí y giré la cabeza para verle, andaba lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos y el pelo lo tenía perfectamente despeinado (algo raro, pero cierto) - __**sabía que vendrías.**_

_**Veo que ya no estás enfada **__- se sentó a mi lado._

_**Es este lugar, es superior a mí **__- dije recorriendo el aula con la mirada._

_**¿Aunque sea de día y no haya estrellas en el cielo? **__- preguntó en un intento de burla, pero sabía que no era así, el aula de astronomía, desde pequeña siempre me gustaron las estrellas y sus historias, y cuando llegué a Hogwarts entrar aquí fue como dejar suelto a un niño en una tienda de gominolas gratis o como cuando papá le dio a Hugo 17 sickles y le llevó a Honeydukes para que comprara todo lo que quisiera, Mamá le regañó por horas a los dos y Hugo acabó con un dolor de tripa tremendo y no probó las plumas de azúcar y las píldora ácidas por una temporada._

_**¿Y qué has pensado? **__- preguntó cogiéndome de la barbilla para que le mirara a él y no al cielo aún iluminado por el sol, recibió una mueca típica Granger - __**me refiero a vivir juntos **__- le sonreí para tranquilizarle, estaba segura de que aunque no se mostrara así, lo estaba._

_**Me encantaría, pero… **__- y antes de que pudiera hablar me interrumpió._

_**Con eso me basta **__- y me besó, dulce como siempre pero con un toque que no sabría explicar, solo se que me hizo olvidar todos los contras de vivir juntos._

_Cuando me separé le vi a los ojos, brillaban y él estaba sonriendo - __**me encanta verte feliz**__ - dije dándole un corto beso en los labios - __**pero tienes que abrir los ojos de verdad y ver que no todo es tan fácil como seguro te lo estás imaginando **__- dije tocándole la sien con el dedo índice._

_**No te preocupes **__- dijo cogiéndome la mano con la que le señalaba - __**además si las princesas tuvieran todo desde el principio no habría historia… tu eres mi princesa y esta es nuestra historia**__ - finalizó con ese comentario que provocó que me sonrojara, le sonreí y continuación un beso… ¿tal vez de cuento de hadas? _

_Al final si que iba a vivir en mi cuento de hadas con un mal principio, pero con un… ¿final feliz? No se si nuestros padres lo aceptarán, pero esta noche hizo que mi cuento con mi príncipe fuera de color de rosa, pero como él dijo, yo no sería princesa si todo fuera perfecto, y lo que se nos venía encima era un escuadrón de dragones, aunque con él y los dos juntos yo siempre vería la luz al final del túnel, con los pajaritos cantando y el Sol brillando en lo alto del cielo. _

_Tal vez suene cursi, pero es mi cuento y me lo permito ^-^_

**FIN DEL FIC**

**Repito gracias x leer y x haber llegado hasta aquí, espero que haya valido la pena y que me comenten que tal escribo…**

**Estoy con un nuevo fic (longfic creo k se dice) xro prefiero tener unos capitulos adelantados antes de subirlo, xk sino no actualizaría nunca ¬¬ (un adelanto: se llamara "un nuevo año en otra generación, participarán casi todos los personajes de la 3ªgeneración y no solo se centrará en la pareja rose/scor, no se k mas decir sin contar la historia, solo también que no la subiré pronto… lo siento jejeje)**

**Y por último muxos besos y abrazos, os quiero muxo a todas aunk no las conozca, pero me ayudaron muxo con sus reviews y me subieron muxo el animo ^-^ **

**GRACIAS DE TODO CORAZON!! (por muy cursi k suene, jeje)**

**Nos leemos!!!**


End file.
